Illegal
by carmilla99
Summary: This is a Guy/OC story. Hope you like my OC, and yes, I know, I've made Kate nice! Don't hurt me. Just read, and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Sherwood Forest**

Allan POV

I stopped, surprised. A girl about Kate's age was lying on the forest floor, struggling to get up. Her hands were tied behind her back. "Hello. Who're you?" I asked. She spun round to face me and immediately cowered. "Hey, hey, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you! What're you doing in our forest?"

"Your forest?"

"Yeah, we're outlaws- here, you heard of Robin Hood?"

"Nah. Who's he?"

"You never heard of Robin? You can't be local then can you?"

"From London. Who is Robin Hood?"

"Famous outlaw. I'm part of his gang. We live here. Why're you here?"

"On the run from the London guards. Stole some gold from the royal treasury. And killed the guards. But they found me. So I ran."

"Who did that?" I pointed to her tied hands.

"Don't know. Guess they must've knocked me out, cause next thing I remember I'm here with my hands tied and my knife gone."

"Well! You must be quite a fighter. Want to come meet the gang?" She looked at me suspiciously. "How do I know you and your Robin Hood aint gonna kill me?"

"Guess you'll just have to trust me." She gave me a grin.

"Guess I will. Hey. Can you cut these?" She held out her hands. Hmm. This was a hard one. If she was lying, she could be fully armed and ready to kill me. But I didn't think so. And even if she was, I had my sword and bow. I slashed her bonds. She sighed gratefully, rubbing her wrists, and gestured at me to lead on.

Bianca POV

The man led me to a clearing in the forest. There were several lean-tos and a few men and a girl sitting around. "Hey!" shouted the man. "Look who I found in the forest." Everyone in the clearing looked up.

"Who's this?" A black man in priest's robes asked.

"Girl from London. On the run from the London guards. Stole some gold. Found her in the forest with her hands tied. She seems a good fighter." Another man walked up to me.

"I'm Robin Hood." So this was Robin Hood. "Allan seems to trust you. (So Allan was the man who'd found me) What's your name?"

"Bianca."

"Hello, Bianca. I'm Robin, you've met Allan, this is Tuck (black man), John (big man with a long staff) Much (man with a hat on) and Kate (blonde girl)."

"Hello." Said Much. Tuck and John nodded at me, and Kate smiled. "So, Bianca, I want to see if you can fight. Much, get her a sword." Much ran off and came back with a broadsword. He handed it to me. "So, Bianca," said Robin, "take me on." I looked uncertainly at him, so he made the first move, thrusting at me with his sword. I parried the blow, faked a blow to his head and then stabbed at his gut. He only just blocked it. I then smashed my sword up below his and twisted it suddenly, causing it to spin out of his hand. It landed with a 'thunk' several metres away.

"Whoa." Breathed Much. I saw Tuck and John exchange glances, and Robin and Kate just stared at me. "How did you learn to do that?" asked Robin.

"You have to know how to defend yourself in London."

"Alright," said Robin, "you're in." he handed me a wooden token on a string with a bow and arrow engraved on it. I looped it round my neck. "Kate, show her around camp." The men dispersed. "I'm Kate," said Kate. "I come from Locksley, a village near here. I joined when Guy of Gisborne killed my little brother."

"Who's Guy of Gisborne?"

"Bad news. Sheriff of Nottingham's second in command. An absolutely ruthless murderer."

"Ah."

"Anyway, this is camp. You can sleep here (she gestured to a bunk), it's next to mine. Here's the cooking area, and Tuck's medical hut, and here's the place where we store all the weapons…" she carried on showing me round for about 10 minutes, until we re-joined the rest of the men around a fire. "So, men," Robin was saying, "we'll have to approach from the east. Then Gisborne and the guards won't see us coming."

"What?" asked Kate. "We're going to rob the treasury again," said Tuck. "The families in Locksley are starving. They can't pay the taxes."

"Alright. How?"

"Allan, John, you and Bianca will watch out from the courtyard and if need be distract the guards, while Tuck, Much and I will get in via the dungeons and get at the treasury. Ok, Bianca?" I nodded. "You'll have to have horses ready, we'll probably need a quick getaway."

**Next Day, Nottingham **

Wearing hooded cloaks, we slipped into Nottingham. John and Allan took the back of the courtyard, while Kate and I positioned ourselves near the front. I saw movement near the entrance to the dungeons. They'd got in. Now we just had to wait. Suddenly, a huge kerfuffle broke out by the dungeon entrance. Much burst through and ran up to us. "They've got Tuck. Robin got out but I've no idea where he is. What do we do?"

"We need to rescue him." Said John.

"Yes, but how?" asked Kate. "They'll be expecting us to try, so all the doors and gates will be guarded."

"Look!" I pointed to a group of guards who were running up to us.

"Scatter!" shouted Much. I raced around the courtyard. A few knights pursued me. Slashing my sword, I got one of them down but the other two were still there. One of them launched an arrow. I deflected it off of my sword, quickly running through the other one. The one who'd shot at me drew his sword. We duelled for a minute, until he crumpled to the ground. I took off again.

Suddenly, a tall man clad in black leather burst out of the castle, pursuing Robin and Tuck. "GISBORNE!" shouted John's voice. I stared. So** this** was Guy of Gisborne.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to TheGreatFaultInFandoms for being my first reviewer and as always an amazing bff!**

Guy POV

I stopped, frantically looking around. He had been there! Just there! Suddenly I saw them all running off towards Locksley. "THERE!" I shouted to the guards, and jumped on my horse. A few seconds riding and we'd caught up with them. They all turned, and I noticed someone new. Another girl. My breath caught in my throat. She was insanely attractive. The hood of her long black cloak had come down, exposing her long wavy brown hair. Her eyes were exactly the same shade of brown, and…

No. Stop it, Gisborne. You promised you would never look at a woman that way again, after Marian… Marian. You loved her. You will never love again. Never.

**Weeks Later, Outlaws Camp**

Bianca POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Guy of Gisborne. Everyone had said he was evil. A murderer. But no-one had said how completely and utterly overwhelmingly good-looking he was! Really tall, longish black hair, amazing features…No. No no no no no. This went against all the rules. Every single one. Members of Robin Hood's gang were not allowed to think things like that about members of the guard, especially not Guy of Gisborne! NO! Aargh! Why was life like this?

**Four Days Later, Nottingham Castle**

Guy POV

We had captured the girl. It had been my express intention for days now. We had to understand her. We had to have a good knowledge of all the members of Robin Hood's gang. Or at least that's what I told them.

Bianca POV

Mr Way-To-Handsome had thrown me into a dungeon. Well that's nice, isn't it? It was freezing in here. There was no-one except the one guard. I only had to wait and hope for rescue, which was pathetic, but the best I could do. I'd already tried manipulating the guard. No effect.

The door to the dungeon suddenly swung open, revealing Gisborne. As always, my stomach flipped, but that was just because of the danger he carried. The threat. It WAS. He motioned to the guard to leave. That was strange. Maybe he was going to kill me. I couldn't see any obvious weapons- no sword belt, no bow- but he could easily be hiding a knife on him somewhere. So maybe I should just launch a fist fight on him as soon as he opened the cell door. Except he didn't. "What is your name?" I'd only ever heard him shouting before, and hadn't been expecting this low, sexy voice. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me."

"Bianca."

"Where are you from?"

"London. When are you going to execute me?" He stared at me.

"Execute you?"

"Yeah. When?"

"I'm not going to execute you."

"But that's what you do, isn't it? Execute people?" I tried to ignore those gorgeous blue eyes boring into me.

"No," he said, "it's not."

"Oh, sorry," I said flippantly, "maybe 'murder' would be a better word."

"Is that what you think of me?" Why did he care what I thought of him?

"Yes."

"Who told you I was a murderer?"

"Robin and the rest."

"Oh, of course," he muttered sarcastically. "The wonderful Robin Hood. He would tell you how horrible I was, wouldn't he?"

"What is wrong with you? Why do you even care? And for your information, it isn't just Robin. It's everyone."

"Everyone."

"Yes, everyone."

"Everyone hates me."

"Yes."

"Do you?" What was wrong with him? Why did he keep asking my opinion? And what was I supposed to say to that? Did I?

"I suppose I should."

"You should."

"Yes, because of all the people you've killed."

"Your Robin Hood has killed just as many people as me. Probably more."

"Why are you so bothered if I hate you or not?"

"I'm not." He snapped.

"Then why do you keep asking?"

"No reason." Oh for goodness' sake. He was impossible. He turned to go, gesturing at the guard outside. As he stepped away, something fell out of his pocket. I swiped it up before the guard came back, and turned to face the wall and examine it. A key. Yes! Was it the one to my cell? I turned my head and looked at the lock. It looked like it. Now there was the guard to worry about. Slipping the key down the neck of my gown, I pressed myself against the bars. "I'm thirsty," I moaned, "please give me water." "Shut up." "Please." I threw myself against the bars, making a huge clattering noise. I carried on, until the guard snapped impatiently, "Fine!" He stamped up the stairs.

I let myself out and pressed myself against the wall beside the door. Soon, the guard came back down the stairs. As I had hoped, he went straight past. As he passed, I slipped his sword out of his belt and stabbed him in the back before he noticed I was even there. Shoving the sword into my belt, I lightly ran up the stairs, colliding with Allan. "Allan!" I whispered.

"You got out," he said. "Yeah. Come on!"


	3. AN

**Guys this isn't a chapter but please read!**

I have checked the graphs. (I'm a nerd.) This story has had over 100 views... and I have 2 reviews! 2. 2.

Yes, I know, I'm being unreasonable. You don't HAVE to review. You don't have to... but it would make me happy...

Oh god, I'm ranting. Yeah, I didn't have the best of days today... And I'm taking it out on you.

SORRY.

You don't have to review!

Don't!

Well, do!

But don't if you don't want to.

If you DO want to though...

DO.

And enjoy my story.

And don't hate me and not read any of my stories ever again.

Well, you can. If you want to. You don't have to do anything to me.

I just want you to.

Aargh.

Read my stories. Don't review them. Get back at me.

I'm sorry :(


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I know everyone has been saying this story is a bit fast paced, and I know and accept that fact entirely. However, I haven't had time to edit the story and put more detail in, so this chapter is as fast paced as usual. Soz. I may re-publish it with more detail in at some point. In the meantime, enjoy! Cxx P.S. and sorry for my silly rant last chapter :(**

**Two Weeks Later, Sherwood Forest**

"What about Gisborne's execution?" asked Tuck. Wait. What? Gisborne's execution?

"What?"

"Isabella's gonna kill him. Behead him. Tomorrow." Muttered Much to me.

"That'll be the perfect distraction." Said Robin grimly. I stared. No.

**Next Day, Nottingham**

Wearing hooded cloaks again, we spread around the execution platform. There was a burst of applause, as the witch (Isabella) stepped out. "Bring out the prisoner!" she called. There was a soft drum roll, and Guy of Gisborne stepped out. No leather this time, just a black cotton shirt and trousers, but he still looked incredibly handsome.

His head was placed on the block, and the executioner raised the axe. Something snapped inside me. I couldn't let them kill him. I just couldn't. I don't know why. I grabbed my bow and loosed an arrow. As I had hoped, it collided in mid-air with the executioner's axe, throwing it off course. I then melted into the crowd, hoping no-one had seen me. "Hood." Snapped Isabella. "GET HIM!" she shrieked at the guards. Oh no. I saw Gisborne jump down off the platform and disappear, before I raced away to help Robin.

"I wonder who saved Gisborne," wondered John later. Luckily, I was a pretty good actress. "He must have still had a follower or two." Offered Tuck. Robin spat.

"The world would have been much happier if they hadn't saved him." Kate nodded in agreement. I stared at the forest floor.

**Five Days Later, Sherwood Forest**

"No. I don't believe it." Said John. "Robin, and Guy of Gisborne? No." Me and John had been giving money to the people of Clum, and apparently in the meantime Robin had arrived at camp with Gisborne in tow.

"I'm telling you, that's what he said!" said Allan. "Robin and Gisborne, together, heading for York."

"Gisborne. No." John was still dissatisfied. I, meanwhile, was still struck by the information. Gisborne. And Robin? It went against everything. Just everything.

**Days Later, Outlaws Camp**

So it was true. Gisborne was in an alliance with Robin, and therefore one of us. Which was actually quite helpful, because now I was free to think him as handsome as I wanted without having to worry he was one of the enemy. "So where do you want me to sleep, then?" Everyone looked up. Gisborne was standing by the front of camp with his arms crossed.

"Er, I don't really… Who wants to show Guy camp?" asked Robin. Everyone looked at the floor. Oh for goodness' sake.

"I will," I offered.

"Thank you, Bianca."

**Guy POV**

So I got Bianca showing me round camp. Which was fine with me. Out of all of them, she was the one I trusted the most. For some strange reason. "So, er, Guy."

"Yes?" she really was very beautiful. I could no longer push that fact away. "You know when you captured me, and spoke to me in that cell?"

"Yes."

"Why were you so bothered when I said everyone hated you?"

"Would you like to know that everyone hated you?"

"Oh, ok. Fine." She gave me a little smile of acknowledgement. Yes, she was beautiful. Even more beautiful than Marian, maybe. Wait. What? What was I saying? More beautiful than Marian? No. Not possible. But – when she was smiling – she was. Undoubtedly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. I have twitter now, carmilla99. Review please and I know, I still haven't made it less fast paced. Soz.**

**A Few Days Later, Nottingham**

Guy POV

The knights were swarming round us. I saw Kate and Bianca fighting back to back, until Kate was forced to step away due to the amount of knights. I saw one of them advancing behind Bianca, sword drawn. "NO!" I rushed over and grabbed Bianca around the waist, pulling her out of the way of the potentially fatal sword thrust. But I hadn't been quite successful. The sword had cut through her dress and slashed her side. I had no idea how bad the cut was, but could see the blood soaking through the fabric. "Take her back to camp!" shouted Robin to me. "We'll be right behind!" I nodded, picked up Bianca and ran off towards camp.

Bianca POV

He had saved me. Guy had saved me, and it wasn't because of the sword cut that I was finding it hard to breathe. It was the fact Guy had his arms around me, and I was in such close proximity to him as he carried me. I had my arms around his neck, for safety, obviously, and it was making my heart beat incredibly fast. And, as I could feel through his leather shirt/coat thing, his was going at the same rate. Just because of the running. Nothing else. Of course not.

We got to camp, and he put me down on my bunk while he went to find medical supplies. I could still feel his warmth, and his scent was still clinging to me. It was musky, and very pleasant. I inhaled deeply while vaguely watching him faffing round looking for bandages. He came back with a poultice and some bandages. "Do you mind if I…" he asked, gesturing to my cut. I shook my head, and he started smoothing poultice onto it. His hands felt very nice. He looped the bandage around my waist and secured it. "Thank you."

"It's fine."

"No, for everything. For – saving me." He smirked. (Aargh! Handsome!)

"It's fine. Bianca…"

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me? Still?"

"I never said I did."

"No, but you said you should."

"Yes, well, no. I don't hate you. I- I never did."

"But all the people I killed?"

"I still don't. I can't."

"Why not?"

"I think you're not all that bad. You can't be. If you were the Mr Evil everyone makes you out to be, you wouldn't have saved me, would you?" He smirked again.

"I suppose not. Bianca, you remind me of someone I used to know."

"Lady Marian?" I guessed. Robin and assorted other people had told me about her. Apparently Guy and Robin had both been in love with her, but she chose Robin and Guy got so mad he stabbed her, and she died. He looked surprised. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Robin and that told me about her. You loved her, didn't you?"

"Yes. And I killed her."

"Yes. How do I remind you of her?"

"She was brave, and spirited, like you. And…"

"Yes?" He shook his head.

"It's nothing." But I could have sworn, under his breath, he added, 'and beautiful…' But that was ridiculous. I must have heard wrong.

Guy POV

I sat there, watching her sleep. I had come so close. So close to telling her how I felt. Because I had fallen in love with her. Carrying her through the forest, having her so physically close, it had made me sure. I was in love with Bianca. Just as I had been in love with Marian. Even though this felt more right. More true.

Suddenly, I saw Bianca stir. She moaned, and started mumbling something. I leant closer, trying to pick out the words. "Yes, no, Guy, no, don't, no, Guy, please, I love you…" I sat bolt upright. Had I been hearing correctly? Had she really said 'Guy, I love you'? I leant close to her again, hoping she'd repeat it. But she had fallen silent.

I bent over her, gazing at her face. Perhaps… I gently stroked her cheek. Damn. Her eyes flicked open. I sprang back. "Sorry," I mumbled. She smiled.

"Don't be. Did you just touch my face?" I blushed.

"Yes. Sorry…"

"It's fine. Did you know, Guy, you are the handsomest man I've ever met?" I stared at her in shock. She reached up and brushed my cheek. "Yes. Definitely." I couldn't stop myself. I pulled her up so she was level with me.

"Really? You really think that?"

"Sorry, are we interrupting?" Robin and the rest were standing a few metres away. Bianca and I jumped apart.

"Er- no- well, Bianca, no- well…" I began.

"No, Guy was just tending to my cut. It's fine now, though." Thank you. I sent her with my eyes. She gave me a smile, then settled back down on the bunk and closed her eyes.

Bianca POV

Damn Robin for interrupting. I had no idea where that conversation would have gone if they hadn't appeared. God. I had even told Guy what I thought of him. "Bianca." It was Kate.

"Yes?"

"So what were you and Guy up to when we walked in, then?" Her tone was light and teasing, but her grey eyes were serious.

"I told you. He was tending to my cut."

"Really."

"Yes!"

"Bianca, we all saw. You were so close together. Practically touching." I didn't answer that. "God, Bianca, he's head over heels for you! And you're head over heels for him. Aren't you." It wasn't a question. "Bianca, I'm not trying to stop you. I just think…"

"I know what you think, Kate. You think he's a murderer. Evil. But Kate- you don't, you can't understand. Even if he was Prince John himself, even if he was the Devil, Kate, I would still love him. I can't hold my feelings back now." Kate nodded.

"I know. It's like that with Robin. He has an affair with practically every passing woman- but I love him still the same."

"Kate." I reached for her hand, which she squeezed gratefully.

"Anyway, go for it." She said. "The end is coming; none of us may be here much longer." And she left me.


End file.
